In computing, Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) tools enable users to interactively analyze multidimensional data from various perspectives. Applications of OLAP include business reporting for sales, marketing, management reporting, business process management, budgeting and forecasting, financial reporting and the like. OLAP processors use data stored in in-memory databases for analytical processing. An in-memory database is a database management system that primarily relies on volatile memory for computer data storage. A plurality of data sources may be associated with such an in-memory database, and each of the data sources may have unique properties. To execute operations on the in-memory database, the properties of the data present in the database may need to be modified.